


[Podfic] Phantasmagoria by drawlight

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Holy Water, Inspired by Midas and the Golden Touch (Ancient Greek Religion and Lore), Kinda, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Aziriphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, freetalk, ghostwriting, or can we, poetry through the ages, we cannot touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Aziraphale is terrified of Heaven looking over his shoulder. He is terrified of burning Crowley with his holy-water-touch. So he doesn't reach out. He never says a word. Aziraphale loves Crowley in the wordless and touchless way of a ghost.But there have always been languages for ghosts to speak.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	[Podfic] Phantasmagoria by drawlight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again and as always, my gratitude and a cocktail mixed with rainwater and tasting faintly of fire and insurmountable distance for drawlight, both for writing beautiful things and for publishing them with permission for derivative works.
> 
> I can't read Greek, and Google was disappointingly unhelpful in leading me to a pronunciation of Ὄπτιασ ἄμμε, so it was just me and Wikipedia and my similarly tenuous understanding of the International Phonetic Alphabet coming up with... a best... guess? Am I close? At all? Someone knows, but it isn't me. I could've asked my father, who had a "proper education" but I didn't quite feel like having that conversation.

****

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: [**send on earth**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/520081/send-on-earth), by warcolour at Jamendo, [CC-BY-SA](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/)

Listen or download here:  
 **[Phantasmagoria: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cK8c3eUCuD6OvzeCmVcHMQyly09nr1tb)** (Google Drive)  
google sodden, perhaps with holy water, and unresponsive? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
